Hypnophobia
by 3cdowens
Summary: This story is based off of the creepypasta "Hypno's Lullaby". Silver is a young child and still living in her abusive orphanage, and she'd do anything to escape...
1. Chapter 1

**[For 4 paragraphs of this story, I'm going to directly translate what the ghosts are saying while it's just them in the scene, instead of the "Pokemon talk"(human speech) method of translating i usually do.]**

3:32, that's what the clock said. Silver could just barely see it, since it was only illuminated by moonlight. Silver crawled out of bed, and the floor creaked when her feet made contact. The seven year old girl cringed, and wondered why every noise was so much louder at night. She got dressed as quickly and quietly as she could, praying she wouldn't be caught. Once she got her shoes on, she opened the window, and slipped outside.

Lavender town, well known simply because of the ominous Lavender Tower. Most kids, and some adults even, were far to afraid to go inside. The were rumors of ghost Pokemon inside, and there's nothing more frightening than that. Or, that what everyone says at least. Silver disagreed, because she knows what it's like to be truly afraid. She never got to play games, laugh, or have any fun. That was until she met Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. She met them when she hid inside Lavender Tower, the cops were chasing her, and she didn't want to be dragged back to that hell hole known Rosebud orphanage.

That was also the first time Haunter helped her have an "out of body experience". She wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but she felt... So free. There was no more pain, she fly through the air, and best of all they took her to a room filled with wonderful toys and even a carousel. She promised the ghosts she'd return every night she could, and she kept that promise. And every time, she experienced what she would later learned was called "Astral projection". It had been nearly 3 weeks now, and she could almost do it without Haunter's assistance.

She walked down the side of the road, looking out for cops, or other people. She saw the tower in the distance, when something, off in the grass, next a tree, caught her eye. Maybe it was his yellow skin, or maybe it was the pendulum in his hand that had shined in the moonlight. Silver walked over, curios of this Pokemon she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" She asked when she was only a few feet away from it. "Why, I'm just a Hypno, child." The voice Silver heard didn't come from Hypno, but instead from inside her own head; he was using telepathy to speak to her. "Now, allow me to ask _you _a question, what are you doing outside, all alone at this time of night?" It took Silver a few moment to answer, not that she actually needed to, "I was going to Lavender Tower, to see my friends." "And to get away from your abusers, am I wrong?" Hypno added to her answer. "H-how did you know?" Silver took a step back. "Easy, I read your thoughts." Her eyes went wide, Silver didn't like the fact her thoughts weren't private, it was the one thing she could hide from everyone else, until now.

"I-I should go now..." Silver turned to go, but then Hypno spoke again, "You'll go to Lavender Tower to play, but you have to go back, you always go back." She looked back at him. "I can't take you away from here forever. I can take you to a wonderful place where you can play forever..." Silver thought for a moment; the Hypno was right, after a few hours of playing with her friends, she would have to return to a world of chores, loneliness, and everyone telling her and all the other children that they were worthless, and that nobody would ever love them.

Silver would miss the three ghosts in the tower, but an opportunity to get away from that place forever was to much to pass up... "O-ok, where?" "Just... Look at the pendulum..." Silver obeyed, watching it swing back and forth... Then everything went black.

When she awoke, she didn't know where she was, it was far to dark to see. She tried to get up, but she realized she was tied to what felt like a rock. Panic started to set in, then she remembered how she got here. "Hypno?" She called out. "Yes?" She heard the voice in her head again. "Where am I?" Silver tried to wiggle her way out of the ropes. "Why, this my cave." "But, but this isn't fun, you said you were taking me somewhere good!" "I lied, child." Hypno explained with a bluntness that shocked Silver into silence.

Light started to slowly fill the cave, the sunrise could be seen through the entrance. Just beyond the entrance was a forest, Silver wondered if anyone could ever find her because of that. Then she stopped, she then started to wonder if anyone cared enough to look in the first place.

The light from the T.V. glowed in the small dark room of the Lavender Tower. Haunter and Gastly were rolling with laughter. Gengar, however, was not. He looked at the T.V. but something kept bothering him, his new friend hadn't shown up that night. She had shown up every night since they met. "What wrong Gengar? You seem down." Haunter asked, his head tilted. "I just got this feeling... That something isn't right." "You mean with Silver?" Gastly asked. "Ya..." "Man, don't worry about her, she'll be here tomorrow." Haunter tried to reassure Gengar.

The next night came, but Silver didn't show up. Gengar was getting anxious, and decided to go and investigate. "Gengar, where are you going?" Gastly asked as Gengar was flying out of the window. Gengar turned, "I need to go see what's wrong." "Give it a rest," Haunter faded in. "She is an orphan, she probably got adopted and forgot all about us." Gengar shook his head, "No, somethings wrong. I can _feel _it." "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go see if she's okay..." Gastly suggested.

They flew off toward the orphanage, turning invisible to avoid being spotted. When they got there, they saw Officer Jenny's motorcycle parked outside. "That's... Not a good sign." Gastly said quietly. They flew inside, and found the matron talking to Officer Jenny. "How long ago did Silver go missing?" "Just this morning," The matron lied.

"I knew it..." Gengar muttered. "What should we do?" Gastly asked. "We look for her," Haunter said, "We'll cover different sections of the town." Gastly and Gengar nodded. Then the three flew off in different directions.

"Somebody!" Silver screamed, her voice growing horse now. Her cheeks were wet from tears, her mouth was dry, she had horrid hunger pains, and a pounding headache, because of Hypno using hypnosis on her, then eating her dreams. Hypno sat at the entrance of the cave, observing the forest. He learned to tune out the girl's wails for help. "No one is looking, you know..." He told her. "Shut up!" Silver screamed at her captor. "My friends are gonna find me, and you're gonna be sorry!" Hypno simply chuckled to himself. He got up and walked over to her.

"Oh little child, how foolish of you. You'll never escape, you'll be trapped here with me forever..." He held up the pendulum, and started to use hypnosis on her. Silver could feel her eyelids drooping, and she felt herself slipping away...


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Hypno was blasted against the back of the small cave. Silver shook off the drowsiness, and turned to see her rescuer. Silver almost cried out when she was Gengar at the entrance, but what stopped her was the expression on his face. She'd seen him be joyful, laugh, and sometimes even gloomy, but his face was now one of pure malice. Hypno managed to get back on his feet, "Well, well... Look what we have here, coming to rescue your little friend, Gengar?" Hypno taunted Gengar with his telepathy. "Gengar, gengar!" (You're a disgusting Pokemon, Hypno, let her go!)

Hypno held up his pendulum in an attempt to hypnotise Gengar, but he dodged it by sinking into the ground. Hypno looked around, searching for him, when Gengar appeared behind him and hit him with a Night Shade attack. Hypno was blasted outside the cave, giving Gengar time to get to Silver and untie the rope that was wrapped around her. She hugged Gengar, and started sobbing again,"Tha-thank you..."

They made it outside, and Hypno was getting up again. Gengar moved to where he was between him and Silver. "Gengar," (Go hide.) He motioned with hand as well. Silver ran and got behind a tree. "You want to fight? Very well." Hypno told Gengar through his telepathy. Gengar attempted to use his Shadow Ball again, but Hypno used his Disable attack before he could. Then Gengar was immobilized, and then picked up off the ground by Psychic. Hypno then tossed him into the cliff face the cave was dug into.

Before he could even get up, he was picked up again, lifted into the air, then slammed into the earth face first. It happened 3 times, before Hypno flung him into the trunk of a nearby tree. Gengar landed on his back, and was struggling just to sit up. Silver ran over and tried helping him up. "Gengar..." (Run...) He said, knowing the danger she was in.

Hypno walked up to the two, and Silver turned to him. "Leave him alone!" She yelled. He didn't listen, instead he hit her with a powerful Thunder Punch, knocking her back several feet. Seeing this, Gengar mustered what little strength he had to use his Night Shade one more time, which caused Hypno to be knocked down, but then Gengar collapsed flat on his back again. "Gengar, geng..."(Get out of here, Silver...) He said.

Silver was in alot of pain, but she managed to get to her feet. "But... But you're hurt... I can't just..." Silver stuttered. She was scared out of her mind, not for her sake, but for Gengar's. Hypno managed to get up too, he looked exhausted, but not as bad as Gengar. He picked him up once again with his Psychic, and started slamming him onto the ground, over and over. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Silver screamed at him. She picked up a rock that was by her foot, and threw it. The stone smacked Hypno in the head, and immediately got his attention.

Just as Hypno was about to use his Psychic attack on her, a shadowy hand came out of the ground and struck him in the face, which caused Hypno to fly backward until he hit a tree; he slumped down to the base in pain. Gastly and Haunter faded into the scene in front of the Psychic Pokemon. As soon as Hypno opened his eyes and saw them though, Haunter used his own Hypnosis attack and put him to sleep.

Silver had already made it back to Gengar's side. "Gengar? Are you ok?" Haunter and Gastly floated over to them. "Haunter?"(Hey, can you get up?) Haunter asked. "Gen... Gengar." (Yeah... I think so.) He managed to get to his feet then. Silver hugged him, "Tha-thank you..." She said in between sobs. Gengar hugged her back, trying to comfort her. "Gastly, gastly. Gas, gastly."(Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Gengar. Hope you're okay, kid.) "Ya, I'm okay." Silver responded.

Silver received no permanent damage from the two days she was in that cave, physically anyway. She returned to the orphanage where she got plenty to eat and drink, but of course that was only because Officer Jenny was there, trying to find out where she had been. She was simply accused of running away, because nobody would believe her story. Even after the incident, she still went and visited her rescuers every night, they were the closest thing to family she had. She was so happy to know, that someone was watching out for her.


End file.
